


Tick, Tick, Boom

by MxCogsnito



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: F/M, Odessa Unity Summit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCogsnito/pseuds/MxCogsnito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Collins go to the Summit, Two Collins leave the Summit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick, Tick, Boom

_Tick._

Dennis walked between Joanne and Luke, Joanne too distracted by his son’s joy to pay too much attention to his surroundings. So many Evos were out in the open with their abilities, in spite of registration and the discrimination that they faced daily. It was like walking into a miracle. A man appeared in front of them, and though Joanne found it rude how he trampled in front of them, Dennis began to ramble with excitement at the invisible man.

_Tick._

There were more young Evos- some barely out of infanthood, toddlers and elementary children- younger than Joanne could imagine as being Evo. A momentary intrusive thought caused the smile on her face to falter. Would this be Dennis’s life? Fearing for acceptance and respect, fighting that ultimate uphill battle? What if the outside world, outside of the accepting Primatech gates became more hostile than they already were? Joanne wrapped her arms around Dennis’s shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Luke leaned to whisper in her ear, “you worry too much.”

_Tick._

Of course she shouldn’t worry so much- they, all of them, once they pushed past the throngs of protesters, were all there to work towards one mutual goal. Acceptance. It was 2014, and people were either more accepting or more bigoted than ever. Joanne smiled, removing one hand to pat Luke’s hand on her shoulder. The worry remained. They were ushered along with the crowd, seeing press at the front, and booths with what looked like pamphlets or information lining the sidewalk to the main convention stage. Luke was pointing out things to Dennis in the crowd, and Joanne couldn’t help but look around in awe. All of this was for him- Dennis- him, their only child, and his life. Whether he be an Evo, or he fall in love with an Evo, or years from now an Evo grandchild, or anyone who was family to him, to them- this was all about the possibilities of the future. Yes, Joanne knew it was far away, that the future started with a speech, but anything was possible. Dennis could be-

_Boom._

Joanne sat herself up as best as she could, ears ringing, and gravel embedded into what felt like her bones. She couldn’t tell if she couldn’t focus because her head was spinning from impact, or because there was too much smoke to focus on. “Dennis? Dennis? Dennis?” She called out weakly between coughs, the only indication that she was speaking was the burning in her throat. It took more times than she had anticipated, but she had gotten up- whatever had happened they couldn’t be far.

Her hearing came back only slightly, but enough to hear wailing all around. Some of it was sirens, others seemed in pain or grief. The smoke was clearing, and she could make out Luke’s hunched figure. 

_Boom._

The future she had imagined left with the light in her son’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RebornNet on Tumblr.com. Comments and Critiques appreciated!
> 
> More Reborn Fanfiction to come soon on RebornFanFiction.Tumblr.com


End file.
